wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyohei and Sunako's Relationship
This page is about Kyohei and Sunako's Relationship. This page is dedicated to their relationship since their relationship is the main relationship most of the readers focus on. Relationship At first, their relationship is somewhat unclear, saying that Sunako always wants to kill him, and even going to the extent of turning into a lady temporarily to get Kyohei back. Her reason is that "she's the only person who can kill him". She has not, however, thought of or mentioned killing Kyohei for many chapters, not even after Kyohei kissed Sunako. Recent chapters have seen her forget her first crush, and she is now more open to other people, including her peers and teachers at school. She's also having less and less nosebleeds and though protests at first, doesn't greatly mind spending time with Kyohei. In the manga, Sunako and Kyohei's relationship begins to head in a romantic direction, although they are both completely inexperienced with those feelings and don't realise their connection. Sunako has a growing fascination with Kyohei, as he is the one boy who most closely resembles her in personality. Despite the observations of passers-by, both parties claim that there is no attraction to each other. However, as the series progresses, both begin to see each other in different lights as previous assumptions are proven wrong. Though she does not seek a relationship, her relationship with Kyohei grows to where they seem fond of the other though they may not know it. The other boys: Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga and also Noi, Tamao and Yuki-chan claims that the two of them loves each other and they are dating but don't want to announce it. In volume 18 Kyohei surprises Sunako with a kiss. Although Kyohei claimed the kiss was an act of confusion, Sunako realizes that she doesn't hate Kyohei anymore, and doesn't find him as radiant anymore, which proves that she begins to see Kyohei in a different light and starts to gradually know her attraction for him. In the recent Chapter 126, there's a new character named Yuki-chan who casted a spell on Kyohei, believing that Kyohei and Sunako are in-love but Kyohei doesn't show his love for Sunako. Yuki-chan's spell made Kyohei cold as an ice, and the only way to end her curse is to have a intercourse with the woman he loves. Though the two are a bit hesitant at first, especially Sunako, she then comes to agrees to be alone in a room with Kyohei when Kyohei says that Sunako is his "precious friend". The two stared longingly at each other for a while then Kyohei broke the spell Yuki-chan casted on her without doing the intercourse. Gallery kyohei and sunako fighting.png Sunako hugs hiroshi, disappointed everyone.png Kyohei points to Sunako.jpg Kyohei kisses Sunako on the cheeks.jpg Kyohei and Sunako melting.png Sunako hugs Kyoheii.jpg Sunako apologizes.jpg Sunako and Kyohei.jpg Kyohei and Sunako dancing.jpg Kyohei and Sunako dance.jpg Kyohei and Sunako KISS.jpg SUNAKO AND KYOHEI LOVE.png Sunako and Kyohei in bed.png Kyohei Sunako KISS.png Kyohei pats Sunako.png Kyohei kisses Sunakos forehead.png Kyohei hugs sunako.png Kyohei hugs Sunako tender.png 6.JPG yn.JPG .jpg Sunako & Kyohei 2.jpg Kyohei and Sunako 2.jpg sunako and kyohei 3.jpg Category:Relationships